


Blood Lust

by illusionists



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Painplay, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusionists/pseuds/illusionists
Summary: Rei and Kaoru have some backstage fun





	Blood Lust

**Author's Note:**

> idk what came over me i havent written in months bc of writers blocks but i saw reis new 5* And

Fangs trailed down Kaoru's neck, warm breath clinging to his skin. The dressing room was  _so_ hot- or was it his own self? Sweat dripped off Kaoru, he shuddered when Rei's tongue moved it's way up to lick him clean, moaning when he bit down on the lobe of his ear. How Rei Sakuma works isn't fair. It's teasing, it's torturous, it's enough to get Kaoru dizzy in an instant.

He'd been through quite a lot before even. It wasn't Kaoru's day.

Teasing didn't stop whether it was during rehearsal, or on the stage. Earlier in the day, too, Rei made it a point to greet Kaoru with a blood-spilling bite and a palm straight down his pants.

And here Kaoru was now: hands cuffed behind his back, pushed against a wall, panting and sweating pathetically in front of Rei.

That gods-damned vampire was enjoying it all too much. He moved his mouth back down to suck on his prisoner's neck. "I can even taste your frustration~" Rei sang, moving to meet Kaoru's face. Their foreheads pressed together, sweat slicking both of them. Kaoru's eyes gave Rei a range of emotions- from fear, to lust, pinches of nerves and traces of want all glittering within them.

Rei's hand settled in Kaoru's hair, yanking his head forcefully aside to expose more of his neck. "You're better than any other human," he hummed before scraping his fangs on porcelain skin again. "You can't hide what you feel for shit."

 

Kaoru hated the sound he made when Rei bit over the still healing spot from earlier. His voice couldn't help but come out weak. "Get off, damn-"

"Oh? Why don't you push me off then?" Smugness heavy in reply. 

His prisoner growled, flashing canines that were nothing against Rei's supernatural jaws.

"You know, it's easier when you behave~"

 

 Gods, at this point, Kaoru _despised_ Rei's reminders. It kept his attitude in check, but the vampire didn't deserve it, he thought. Still, he could never seem to disobey Rei. Something about him always took hold and made Kaoru mindless in his lover's presence. Compulsion, it felt like. As if Rei sunk his will into Kaoru's brain itself. Deeper than his fangs sank in his neck, and in his shoulder. On his chest, and on his thighs. 

Prisoner, indeed, he was.

Kaoru's attention snapped back to the feeling of his pants being pulled down, leather struggling against wet skin; boxers down just enough for his cock to be free.

 

Rei kneeled to be leveled with Kaoru. Running his tongue over the head and a sharp nail on the underside. "What do you think would happen if I bit this?"

"Don't you fucking dare-" The prisoner rasped out, slightly kicking Rei's thigh.

A sadistic laugh sounded from Rei, head peering up, eyes full of devilish intent and gleam. "You don't have that many options, human," he reached for the floor, grabbing something between his legs. Kaoru's stomach tightened when Rei flashed his favorite toy- that shiny little silver bullet. He whined, scared of what might happen next.

 

The silver bullet would haunt him in his sleep, Kaoru was sure of it. 

It was strapped to him during practice. The music was loud enough to drown out the sounds of vibration, but he wasn't strong enough to last. Koga and Adonis flashed him the most puzzled looks when he fell to his knees, crying as he came against his own wants. He swore to Rei he'd kill him when the vampire carried him off to the infirmary. And yet, Kaoru still had gladly opened himself up to Rei, letting himself get wrecked, letting himself moan out loud when Rei whispered that he _tipped the old man off for some kid that injured himself on some stairwell-_

And even if nothing happened yet, Kaoru could feel his heartbeat fastening at just the sight of the damned thing.

"You either let me drink from wherever I want, or you can get some pleasure out of it first." Rei's smile was evil, tips of fangs flashing out.

Kaoru could've yelled at him, he could've kicked him harder and make him stagger off- but he knew he didn't really want that. He wanted the type of feeling that only Rei can give him, wanted what makes it better than any other quick lay or hard fuck he could get in this life. Kaoru also knew how thin these walls were. He was aware of it, he was more aware of his fear that he wouldn't hate it if someone overheard them.

Adonis lingered around outside, Koga following a few paces behind. He could tell the difference in their steps with how little things were muffled. One muttered out his confusion over _what was taking so long_ , the other promised to _kick both of their asses._ Kaoru had never felt that high from anyone else. All intoxication caused from Rei.

 

"Well?" The vampire scraped Kaoru's cock with a bottom fang, letting it dig in enough that little blood trickled and hit the floor.

"Bullet." 

 Rei wasted no time to flick the controls in his pocket on. Soft vibrations filled the air, making Kaoru feel somewhere between excitement and dread. The vampire studied his prisoner, his prey. He clicked the controls a few settings higher before moving it in circles on the underside of Kaoru’s cock, right near his newest mark was.

That signature smile returned, “You made an amazing choice.”

 

 Blood rushed, nerves cried and Kaoru groaned feeling the whirling pleasure move on the wound. His hips rocked gently, involuntarily, needing more of the shock when the vibrations mixed with the pain. Hell, he wanted the pain at this point too. Rei's nails caressed the neglected topside of the base. They poked and dug in, drawing blood and eliciting a shriek from his prey. His tongue was quick to lick it off, tasting more of that masochistic want right from Kaoru's blood itself, his mouth was even quicker to occupy just the head.

If Koga and Adonis had no clue what was happening, they sure did now. The vibrator was nowhere near quiet and Rei's nails were more than glad to see what type of noises they could get out of Kaoru. He was a mess with scratches and cuts decorating his thighs and his dick. Rei licked every bit of blood up. His tongue, too, drew embarrassing noises from his prisoner.

Kaoru really couldn't tell what made him more pathetic: his want for the pain, his love for it when it mixed with pleasure, or how he wanted to buck in Rei's mouth, needed to feel that velvety warmth encase him. He moaned, the vampire's name falling out of his mouth more times than he would've liked. It was heaven and hell to feel two such different sensations together, to have them meld into one and the same. The bullet moved over the cuts on his crotch, teased the love-bites on his thighs, and made him squeal when the vibrations suddenly got stronger over the fresher nicks.

It was euphoria.

And all was taken away.

He shook his head. Took a few blinks to let his vision adjust. He was too lost in the ecstasy to even realize what time had passed, or the assistants warning his fellow unit mates that they'd be kicked out if they didn't hurry up.

 

"Hear that?" Rei snickered, getting up to reposition Kaoru. From against the wall to the floor, his prey went face down and his ass up. Rei spread Kaoru's leg further apart to show more of the prisoner than he'd like. His tongue ran swiftly over the exposed ring of muscles. He noted how Kaoru tensed at the touch. "We'll get out of their hair," he started, tongue teasing to slip inside, "and I'll reward for being such a good slut earlier in the infirmary."

Kaoru whimpered into the floor, hip pushing back to meet Rei's mouth. His partner placed sloppy kisses over him, adding gentle sucks to tease; warming him up before his tongue intruded. Rei made him drunk on indulgence with the strokes of his tongue, massaging against his walls and playing with his ring. He jerked when Rei had stealthily crept the bullet back on his cock. The settings sped up choppily and hit the max in seconds. He wasn't sure how long he'd last.

Rei's free hand occupied one of Kaoru's thighs, rubbing and grabbing in harmony with the flicks and sucks from his mouth. Fingers danced up to stroke his balls.

 Shame flashed over Kaoru as he came against his own will for a second time. That compulsion feeling nudging thick. Still, it didn't leave him any less exhausted or satisfied. He groaned. Straightening himself up from the floor as Rei started to clean them both up.

Rei dipped a finger in the splatters of cum on the ground, offering it up to Kaoru's mouth. "Clean it, or we're leaving it for the next guys to find." Not an option, but a demand.

Kaoru only rolled his eyes. "Leave it. Too tired to care."

 Rei smudged his finger across Kaoru's cheek, other hand going to release the stage-handcuffs and pull his clothing back up. "Feelin' sorry for the bastard who discovers the rest of it."

 

The dressing room assistant came back, pushing the door open to reveal a very disappointed Koga and a worried Adonis behind them. "Perfect timing!" The vampire purred, clapping his hands together, "We just finished our after-show stretch routine!"

Kaoru huffed a breath out of his nose, flexing a wrist and wiping away at the semen on his face.

"Yeah. Stretches."

 

Koga clicked his tongue, foot tapping impatiently. “Never heard ‘em sound like that before.”


End file.
